


Wicked Little Life

by Spnfan_18



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, I want this to be a story the fandom creates together, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Not all recommendations will be accepted, Nymphs & Dryads, Other, Recommendations are accepted, Sam and Eileen like each other but life is complicated, Saving People Hunting Things, So Much Sexual Tension, Supernatural Elements, Violence, eventual destiel, original character important for the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:52:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnfan_18/pseuds/Spnfan_18
Summary: Hunting monsters always seemed easy to the Winchesters. It seems like they could fight anything that comes their way. They fought the devil himself and stopped the apocalypse! That was until the hybrids were made by Lucifer and his followers. These hybrids are bigger, stronger, and almost impossible to kill. The Winchester must forget everything they once knew about hunting and start over. In order to do so, they have to trust Winnie: a Leimoniad who is more then meets the eye. Read as the Winchesters face family, love, and a new breed of monsters who will stop at nothing until they're dead.





	1. Preface

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you all enjoy this story. Please leave recommendations for me. Let this be like another season of spn, one the fandom creates

Year:Present 

When we were little, monsters were fairytales. There wasn't anything in your closet. No boogeyman or thing with claws that steals you away in the middle of the night. Depending on where you lived, the story was different, but there was that one thing you feared the most and would leave you shaking under the covers until somehow you lulled into sleep. 

She sits in her motel room, while the heat of summer makes her feel as though she'll melt like ice cream.  _Why did I decide to live in Dallas, Texas again?_ she debates. At least, she could live a semi-normal life for once. In retrospect, the 1970's weren't as terrible as other time periods for her. However, she'd have to remember when she hitchhiked to Kansas, she had nightmares for a month after that. 

 _Be happy you didn't die!_ She thinks to herself,  _you've been through worse and at least he bought you food afterwards_

How ridiculous could she be?! A normal life?! She worked as a dancer in a dusty bar! She never could escape who she is. She can never can get this over with, the very act of living! She's seen too many wars, too many births and deaths, too many visions from psychedelics.

Why couldn't she live and die like everyone else? Why couldn't she ever be a kid? Or kiss a man or woman without knowing that they'll always want more?! At least she knew when it all started. At least she knew the day when she became nothing more then just a pretty face. 

* * *

Year:1843

**_"Run!!! Winnie! You have to run! Mama loves you! Don't look back!! Run!!"_ **

_She ran as fast as she could. They gravel scraped at the arches of her feet, but she didn't care. She had to get to the dock, get on a boat and get out of here. She had to get away from them. She had to find a way to the docks, but the adrenaline pumping in her veins made her forget how to think straight._

_She heard her mother screaming in the distance and she knew she was gone. An orphan at 35, such a pity. However, they'd never know how old she was. She looked about nine and her natural shortness didn't help this fact.  Why is it that whenever she got scared, she'd appear to be a child?!_

_"Change your appearance!" She thought "they won't get you if they can't recognize you"_

_She increased her height and weight, while adding muscle to her limbs. Her hips widened, curve appeared in all sorts of places. Her dark curls grew to her waist as she ran a hand over the breasts that now sat on her chest. She now appeared to be in her early twenties._

_"Look what we have here!" A voice boomed behind her_

_She spun around and was face to face with a tall, sinister looking man. He's red eyes glowed as he flashed her a twisted smile._

_"Don't come any closer!" She warned, pulling out her mothers knife_

_He lunged at her, trying to grab a hold of her hair or nightgown. She slashed her knife and cut him on the side of his face. He howls in pain while blood seeps through his wound. She stares in amazement and fear._

_"You little bitch!" He yells, before punching her in the throat_

_She falls to the ground in pain and tears fall down her cheeks. He kicks her until she's laying on her stomach with her face buried in the dirt. He circles her and pulls her face up by her curls._

_"You're quite pretty" he grunts "I'm supposed to kill you"_

_"Then do it!" She spat_

_"No, I'm going to have some fun instead"_

_She yells as he makes a grab for the bottom of her dress. No matter how loud she screamed, no one cared to save her._

* * *

Year: 1998

_"Hold me closer Tiny Dancer!" She sings to herself "Count the headlights on the highway!"_

_She felt happy to sing again. She longed to dance, it used to be so much fun for her. She felt alright to be here, in a diner, while Elton John played above her. Out of all the places, Arizona felt the most like home._

_The bell rang and she looked up to see who had entered. A tall, lean boy, who couldn't have been more than 15. His brown hair was a bit shaggy and it was hard to pinpoint the exact color of his eyes. He was quite handsome._

_He looked like a lost puppy and she loved it. He looked like he could use a bit of an experience. He walked over to the counter and waited as the waitress took his order._

_"What'll it be sweetie?" The waitress asked_

_"Just some fries and a Dr.Pepper" he squeaked_

_"That'll be $10.25"_

_He looked at her a bit embarrassed and didn't say a thing._

_"You do have money right?!" The waitress question_

_She got up from her table and walked over to the embarrassing looking teen. She placed a twenty dollar bill on the counter as the boy stared at her in amazement._

_"Keep the change" she told the waitress before giving the boy a wink and smile_

_As she walked out the diner she heard footsteps behind her. She turned and saw the boy jogging to her._

_"Hey, wait" he pleaded_

_"You don't need to thank me" she teased_

_"Why did you do that?"_

_"Because it was agonizing to watch you squirm"_

_His cheeks flushed red. He looked uneasy as she smiled at him although this didn't surprise her._

_"I'm Sam" he replied_

_"My name is Winnie" she giggled_

_Sam fidgety slightly and Winnie couldn't get enough of it. All she could do was smiled at him in amusement._

_"Do...you wanna see where I live?" He stammered_

* * *

_"This is some place you got!" Winnie laughed as they entered a dusty cabin_

_A dog lunged at her and sniffed her hand as Sam entered_

_"Bones heal" he warned the dog_

_Winnie smiled and took a seat on the floor of the cabin. Sam sat next to her looking slightly uncomfortable. She wondered why he was so nervous._

_"You don't do this much" she guessed_

_"Not really" Sam admitted_

_"So I guess I'm special. Thank god, I thought you were some sort of serial killer"_

_Sam laughed and stared at her. He seemed to calm down a bit._

_"Where are you from, Winnie?" He asked_

_"A place" she joked_

_Sam chuckled. Winnie sat a bit closer to him as crickets chirped outside. Sam spotted a daisy tattoo on Winnie's wrist._

_"Did it hurt?" He asked_

_"A little" she smiled "but pain doesn't last"_

_Winnie presses her lips to his. Sam kisses back a little, but tenses up as Winnie places her hand on his leg. She backs off and studies his face._

_"Is something wrong?" She asks a little too innocently_

_"You smell like honeysuckle" is all Sam can say_

_Winnie laughs "So I've heard"_

_They sit in silence for a moment before Winnie stands up and dust herself off._

_"I'd better get going" she replies "I don't want to be a burden on you"_

_"Will I see you again?" Sam asks as she reaches the door_

_Winnie stops. He wouldn't want her around. She always brings trouble to people around her. Besides, she never sees people twice._

_"Maybe someday" she says before leaving_

_As she walks back to the city, she wonders what type of life Sam might live. It couldn't be crazier than hers._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update whenever I can. I just wanted to get this thing started. I hope you all liked it.


	2. Tiny dancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters encounter their first hybrid. They team up with Eileen Leahy to find something that could help them. A nymph.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything in parentheses is sign language. Please feel free to send suggestions. Also please submit fanart especially if Winnie. We need a look for her. Just post it to Tumblr with the hashtag RoxanneWinnie or WLL

Dean knew this was a bad idea. Everything seemed to make sense about this case, they've handled ghouls before. It wasn't anything they hadn't encountered before, however something about this place made him feel numb. It made him feel actually scared for once; that was unusual for someone like Dean.  

Sam had decided that they stake out in the graveyard, until a ghoul came to get another meal. This would make it easier to kill it. He'd only regretted that they started so early. They'd been at the graveyard since five o'clock and it had been seven hours. Sam was growing tired and irritated, it had been 28 hours since he got some form of sleep. 

"How you holding up, Sammy?" Dean replied 

"I'm fine" Sam yawned "any word from Cas?" 

"No, he's probably busy with Mom right now. When I left the bunker, she was working with him on a case" 

Before Sam could respond, he heard rustling and a snarl. There was no doubt that it was a ghoul. Sam grabbed a hold on his knife while Dean looked over at him. They would corner it, before killing it. Sam and Dean began to move closer to the noise. As they got closer, Dean felt his stomach turn to knots.  Sam turned toward Dean and froze. Dean turned around and his blood grew cold

Behind him wasn't a ghoul, it didn't look even close. Half of its face looked normal, humanlike. The other half looked decayed, and on its wrist were spikes. It almost looked like a wraith. What was this thing? It was certainly no wraith. Was it even something in the lure?

Dean turned toward the monster as if saying, "come at me". His grip tightened on the axe that he held. The beast charger at them. Dean lifted his sliver axe and hit the beast with a giant swing. The head fell to the floor and let out a scream.

What the hell? Dean thought, How is it still alive?

Decapitation always works on ghouls and sliver is a wraiths weakness. Except, this wasn't a ghoul or a wraith. Dean and Sam looked down at the creature in disbelief and horror. They had absolutely no idea what to do. They didn't know how to kill it, or what it even was. Dean could help but wonder why they were still even here. There could be more monsters like it around here. Their best bet was to go back to the bunker and discuss this with Castiel and Crowley.

"Curse you" the monster spit at them "We will avenge him! You mark my words. Lucifer will have his vengeance!"

Lucifer?! What did Lucifer had to do with anything? Neither of the brothers questioned it. They knew this monstrosity wouldn't answer any of their questions. Like everything, they'd have to figure it out themselves. With that, Sam lit a match and they let the monster burn.

* * *

  
The drive back to the bunker was silent. Neither of the Winchesters knew what to say. They never really lost what seemed to be a small case. They found something that they didn't understand. Something that wasn't in the lore and yet, it seemed to be something they understood.

Maybe it was something their mother understood? Mary came back to them thanks to Amara. After the BMOL fiasco, she went back to her old roots of hunting. Whenever the boys got busy with Before the boys knew it, they were home.

"Hello!" Dean greeted as he walked through the bunker "Cas? Mom? You here?"

"Yes" Mary called "We have company!"

Sam and Dean looked at each other confused. Company? They never really have people over. They didn't really have any friends for that matter. Sam and Dean walk down the stairs and are greeted by the smiling face of Eileen Leahy. Her brown hair a bit of a mess and she looked as though she ran a marathon.

"Hello Sam. Dean." She replies

"Hey" Sam greets with a smile before giving her a slightly awkward embrace

Dean smirks at himself. He understood why Sam did this. Sam felt close to Eileen. They had similar experiences and it had been a while since Sam really had a friend. Although, he couldn't help but wonder if Sam felt something more for her.

(Is everything ok?) Dean signs to her. Thank god Sam bought several books on sign language

"Not exactly" she confesses "there's been some trouble within the hunting community. We aren't able to kill monsters"

Before Dean could ask, Castiel enters with a mug of coffee for Eileen. She probably just got here. She had leaves in her hair and small scratches on her cheeks and collarbone.

"What's the word, Cas?" Dean asked , giving the angel a nod

"We haven't found any knew cases that aren't taken" Castiel sighed "Eileen said she had some news apparently?"

Sam signs all this to Eileen while they speak.

"Yes. We can't kill monsters anymore" Eileen admits "I've tried every method I know for them. I've looked at lore and online and nothing seems to kill any case I encounter"

"That's impossible" Mary scoffed "A monster can be killed depending on its weaknesses"

"That's not all" She explains "they seem to be mutated, evolved and all they keep saying is that 'hybrids will rise'"

"Sam and I found something too" Dean replies "that ghoul we were hunting wasn't a ghoul. It almost looked like a wraith. It also said something about Lucifer"

"Like the devil?" Eileen murmured

"The one and only" Dean chuckled

They all stare at each other in silence. They were all hunters and should be able to kill monsters, but couldn't. They didn't know what to say because they didn't know what to do. Castiel is the first to speak.

"You said something about hybrids" he asked Eileen

Eileen nods. Cas looks over at Dean and then Mary.

"Call hunters. Ask them what they know and what they've seen" Castiel tells Mary

Cas turns back to Sam, Dean, and Eileen while Mary goes into the other room to make calls.

"I think I may have an idea" he replies

"You know about hybrids" Sam asks

"A form of them. Before humans were created, god created creatures named nymphs. They were a gift to the angels that help locked Amara away and stood by his side. They possessed human traits and appearance, but helped create the flowers, mountings and springs. They mates with angels and gods, even demons and created what some religions know as demigods. They created the first hybrids. After a while, god grew bored of nymphs and created humans. Once god created humans, the hybrids and nymphs began to blend into society as centuries passed. Some still may exist today, considering they don't age, and could have connections to monsters, heaven and hell"

"So what your saying is we have to find a nymph or hybrid to find out what the hell is going on" Dean asked "Will that even work?"

"You got a better idea?!"

Dean raises an eyebrow at Castiel's sudden attitude. Guess that's what must happen after being around humans for a while. Sam clears his throat to break the tension.

"Cas is right" Sam replies "how do we find one"

"They tend to be in promiscuous places" Cas muses "they are said to smell of what they create. For example, spring nymphs smell of salt water, meadow nymphs smell like honeysuckle and roses"

Sam froze. The last time he smelt honeysuckle and roses was that girl he met once. He was only a teenager and he remembered that she made him feel uneasy. Could it be that he met a nymph? No, he was sure it was just a coincidence.

"Well, we should probably look through some bars. Maybe a local strip joint" Dean smugly suggests

"How classy!" Eileen scoffs

Dean winks at her as she rolls her eyes. Sam felt as though his chest was on fire.

"Cas, why don't you stay with mom" Sam suggests "Just in case, we have to be careful from now on"

"If you feel like it is necessary, I won't object" Cas sighs

"Awesome. Eileen maybe you should look through some lore and-"

"Not so fast, pretty boy" Eileen chuckles "I didn't run here for nothing, I'm coming along whether you like it or not"

Sam raises an eyebrow and opens his mouth to speak, but shuts it just as quickly. With that, Eileen walks off to the car garage with a smirk on her face. Dean looks at Sam amused before following after her. 

* * *

  
"Dean, you should have got gas before we left this afternoon" Sam complained

"Relax. This will only take a minute" Dean retorts "Go inside the gas station and get some snacks"

Sam rolls his eyes before getting out of the car. It was 3am and the last thing he wanted was to be at a practically deserted gas station. Sam stops dead in his tracks when a familiar smell hits his nose. Honeysuckle and roses. He walks towards the scent and sees a girl standing by the gas station entrance, drinking a out of a cola bottle. Sam walks towards her, but tries to be as natural as possible.

"Can I help you, cutie?" She replies

Sam gets a clear look at her. She couldn't have been taller than 5ft and no older than 21. She wore a yellow cropped top with navy flowers, acid washed shorts and black Chuck Taylors. Her dark ringlets fell to the middle of her back.

She was pretty, petite, with sun kissed skin. Her face and body was dusted with prominent tiny beauty spots. She had big dark chocolate eyes, pointed button nose, rosy cheeks, and full lips. She was the girl he met all those years ago. The girl in Arizona. The one who helped him. She looked the same age. No aging. Smells like honeysuckle and roses. Sam was certain she was a nymph

"Are you okay?" She asked laughing slightly

"Yeah, I was just wondering if you have a light" Sam lied

"Lo siento, guapo. I don't smoke"

"Uh, okay. Thanks anyway"

Sam rushes back to the impala and Dean looks at him confused. Eileen moves to get out of the car, but Sam signs at her to wait.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost, Sammy" Dean chuckles

"I think I found a nymph" Sam replies stiffly

"You can't be serious. It's just a girl"

"No, I've met her before"

"One night stands don't count"

"No. Remember when I ran away to Arizona when I was 15. Well, I met a girl at a diner there. It was her and she looks the same. She would be probably in her late thirties by now, but she isn't. She looks like she's probably 17...21 at the oldest"

"You sure about this?"

"She smells like flowers. Yes, I'm sure"

Dean looks at Sam in confusion, before making his way towards the gas station store. Dean tries his best award winning smile. What was the harm? If she was a nymph, then she would be a promiscuous as Cas said. A little flirting wouldn't hurt anyone.

"Hello miss" Dean greets her "Can I join you?"

The girl looks up at him and smirks. Dean feels a chill go down his spine. He gets looks for women a lot, but something about how she stared at him made him feel almost nervous.

"You can do anything if you really wanted to" she purrs

"I was wondering if you can tell me about yourself" Dean replies

"I bet you do. Sorry, but I'm not looking for any hookups right now"

"You look very young. I wouldn't want anyone to come along and hurt you"

"Listen Ken doll, I can take of my self. I'm a big girl"

Dean's smirk fades. She was unlike anything he's encountered. Maybe she wasn't a nymph? Maybe he was actually just harassing this poor girl? He had to be sure. Before he could say another word, Sam came over to his side.

"Winnie, it's me. It's Sam" Sam tells her

"Sam?" She looks puzzled "you got taller"

"What type of name is Winnie?" Dean questions

"My name is Roxanne Winifred Ortega" Winnie hisses "my friends call me Winnie"

"Why not go by Roxy then?"

"Did you just come to insult me? Listen, I don't know anything about hybrids so jus-"

"I never mentioned anything about hybrids"

Winnie freezes. She was so stiff that she could have been a statue.

"We don't want any trouble" Sam assures her "we just want to know what you know"

"No" Winnie replies

She tries to move, but Dean blocks her away. She looks as though she may slap him.

"Get out of my way" she smirks

"Not yet. Tell us what you know" Dean insists

"Beg"

"Excuse me?"

"Get on your knees and beg. Come on, pretty boy"

Dean looks confused at her. Was she crazy? He feels his body stiffen as her eyes glow red and a smirk appears on her lips. She places a hand on Dean shoulder.

"Beg" she demands

Before Dean can react, his body tenses and he feels himself fall to the ground. It felt as though she was possessing him. She was controlling him. It was almost like witchcraft. She circles around to his back and runs her hand through his hair.

"That's a good boy" Winnie giggles

Sam lunges at her. Winnie raises her hand in front of her and makes Sam get in the same position Dean is in. Sam looks up a Winnie, pleading.

"Don't you look adorable" Winnie purrs "Now, I'm going to leave and you're both going to-"

BAM! Winnie falls to the ground with a thud. She's completely limp and out cold. Dean and Sam look up in shock at Eileen. She stands above Winnie, holding a crowbar. 

* * *

  
Winnie wakes up about halfway to the bunker. She thrashes and curses them out in Spanish. Sam tries to calm her, but it only makes her more angry. She eventually quiets down when they reach the bunker.

"Is this a sex dungeon?" She asks

"No" Sam replies while untying her "please go inside. Make yourself comfortable, we'll let you go once this is over"

She rolls her eyes and walks out of the impala. Winnie didn't understand why she was doing this. She could have easily jumped out of the car. Maybe it's because she actually trusted Sam? He never tried anything with her and he seemed to be nicer than Dean.

As she walks through the bunker she spots a man sitting in a chair. Boy, was he a looker. Dark hair, blue eyes, the trench coat was a bit strange, but still. She fixes herself up a bit before walking over to him.

"Hello" she purrs at him

The man looks at her and his eyes widened slightly. Now she got his attention!

"Hello" he gasped "I'm Castiel"

"I'm Winnie" she coos "aren't you a handsome little devil"

"I'm actually an angel"

"Even better"

She slides herself into his lap and runs her fingers through his hair. Their noses brushed against each other as she looks at him with endearment. Castiel was in shock. He never met a nymph before and she was enchanting. He now understood why Gabriel spent so much time with them. This was something biological, nymph were made for soldiers like him. He always thought being a solider in heaven was all there was for him.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" She asked him

"Not entirely" Castiel admits "you're very..."

"Why don't you just relax a bit?"

Castiel freezes as she presses their lips together. All he could do was nothing. He smelt flowers and honey as she kissed him and felt the softness of her lips.

"Hey!! cool it!" Dean boomed behind them

Winnie hops off of Cas's lap and smirks at Dean. Sam and Eileen stand beside him, gaping at Winnie.

"Sorry, I was just enjoying some angel food cake" she giggles

"Cut the crap, princess" Dean hisses

"Sorry, didn't mean to steal your boyfriend"

"Dean and I aren't in a relationship" Castiel states

"Cas, just be quiet" Dean sighs

Winnie crosses her arms at Dean. She didn't understand. What did he exactly want from her? People always wanted something when it came to Winnie.

"You kidnapped me" she hisses

"We just want to know about hybrids" Eileen insists

"I don't know everything. My mother was a nymph, daddy was a demon. He left after he knocked her up with me"

"Do you know anything about monsters?" Sam asked

"Yes, I'm 209 years old. I know a lot of things and I know how to kill a few hybrids"

Sam looks at Dean. Winnie could probably have connections. She could help them kill hybrids. She also could harm them

"Please stay for the night" Castiel insists "we would like you to consider helping us"

"What's in it for me?" Winnie asked

"Anything" Eileen replies

Winnie thinks. There's only one thing in the world she could ever want.

"I'll help you if you help me find and kill my father" she replies

"Ouch, daddy issues" Dean smirks

"Don't test me, Ken doll"

* * *

  
Sam thought this whole situation was insane. Sure, they had leverage to kill hybrids now. Yet, he wasn't sure that kidnapping Winnie was the best option. She obviously had some form of trauma. He sat in the Men of letters library, trying to find something the lore.

"Any luck?" Said a voice

Sam turns and sees Eileen holding a cup of coffee for him.

"Not exactly" Sam tells her

Eileen sets down the coffee and takes a seat across from him. She gives him a small smile for comfort.

(What's wrong?) she signs

(I feel bad for Winnie. I feel as though we crossed a line) he signs back

(Do you think she'll help us?)

(I would hope so)

(Do you trust her?)

(Not entirely, but we have no clue what to do. What other choice do we have)

Eileen sighs and runs her hands through her hair. Sam smiles at her. He never really noticed, but Eileen looked really pretty. Not just in appearance, he liked her courage. Something about her was completely badass to him. Although, he knew relationships never work for hunters.

"Are you just going to sit there and stare at me?" Eileen laughs

Sam's cheeks flushed pink "I-I wasn't. I didn't mean to..."

Eileen pressed a finger to his lips to shut him up. Sam couldn't help but smile a little. She was bold and he liked it.

"You talk a lot" she giggles

"Only around pretty girls" he smirks

Eileen blushes profusely at him. He thought she looked adorable.

"Goodnight Sam" Eileen says before leaving

Sam smiled at himself "goodnight Eileen"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this ended weird but that's why I need help. I promise the story will get better wth time


	3. Roxanne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winnie gives the Winchesters a lead. Sam has sexual thoughts about Eileen and Dean confronts Crowley about Winnie's father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Thank you for reading this story. Just a disclaimer that this story does touch on some very heavy subjects. Be sure to leave suggestions and be active with this story. You don't have to but I would love to see some fanart bc I can't draw for shit. Enjoy reading!

Winnie was conflicted to say the least. She had been knocked out, kidnapped, made out with an angel, and promised that her father would be killed in one day. She trusted Sam, but that was about it. She had so much crap happen to her that trusting someone seemed so new.

Winnie never had a normal life. She could manipulate her age which wasn't uncommon for someone like her. How else could nymphs live forever. In fact, a week after she was born, she matured to the build and height of a teenager.

She discovered her ability to control others in the 1920's. It was almost as if she had them under a spell. She just had to think about what she wanted them to do and at her command they would. It was how she was able to get more money than others. She was never told what she did for a living was wrong. She wasn't really taught anything. She had to learn about it through books and the people she met.

She blamed her father, he was the one who sent the demons that killed her mother and attacked her. At the time, nymphs were being killed off due to the fact they were producing and birthing children at alarming rates. Despite all the horrific things that people did to her, she also met those who were kind. If she had to pick, she found that woman were sweeter. They always smelled nice and had soft lips. She loved kissing women, although she found men just as intriguing. People were beautiful and complex to Winnie.

Winnie woke up in one of the bunkers many rooms. She got up and walked over to the mirror by her door. Her curls somehow looks ok and the clothes Mary had given her we're a little big. Winnie liked things that executed her figure, especially her breasts, which is also why she doesn't wear bras. Not because they were ginormous or because she was vain, but because she thought it was funny that people go crazy over something as minuscule as fatty tissue and nipples. It was amusing to her. She pulls back on her own form fitting clothes from yesterday. She combs through her hair a bit before walking out of her bedroom and going back to the main area of the bunker. 

"Good morning" Castiel greeted her "would you like some breakfast? We have coffee and bacon"

"I think I'll just have some fruit" Winnie shrugs 

"Anything in particular?"

Winnie smiled to herself for a moment before answering "Bananas"

"Just bananas" Castiel looked confused "I'd assume you'd be more hungry" 

Winnie shrugged and sat across from Sam and next to Dean. Sam was signing something to Eileen as she laughed at him. They seemed oddly cozy. Winnie found it adorable. Dean stared at her as if she was invading his privacy. She didn't understand why nor did she even care.

"Found any new cases?" Dean asked Sam 

"No" Sam sighed "nothing that we can kill"

"That's because you aren't looking in the right places" Winnie huffed "before you can kill, you need information. It's like learning to drive, you start at square one"

"how so?" Eileen asked

Winnie paused as Castiel brought her breakfast of choice. She ate in silence, getting a few strange looks from the people near her. God, why did they have to stare. Oh right, because they couldn't help it, nymphs were magnets. Even if it's nothing sexual, somehow it'd be appealing. 

"You need to find a source" Winnie replied "a hybrid who is willing to tell you secrets, even if they don't mean to" 

"and you know one?" Sam asked

"yes, she's a special friend" 

The way Winnie spoke gave it a way. Her and Delilah were extremely close and the occasional hook ups made Winnie feel human. Although, Winnie knew she didn't want a romantic relationship with her. Dean let out a low whistle that broke the silence.

"Wouldn't have guessed you swung that way?" Dean mumbled

Winnie stared daggers at him. She hated him. She wasn't going to be looked at or spoken to in that matter. Winnie stood up, grabbed Dean's lukewarm coffee and splashed it in his face.

"What the hell?!" Dean yelled, leaping out of his chair

Winnie kicked him in his gut and grabbed him by his hair. Sam attempted to get up and rush to his brothers defense, but Eileen pulled him back. They knew that Winnie could easily stop them.

"Listen here, Ken Doll! Whatever way I 'swing' is my business!! I don't need the fetishization from someone like you! I can hook up with a girl if I want! It is not something you can view or visualize to get off on!! You think it makes you seem like a big strong man huh?! No, it only shows how vile and despicable you are"

Winnie releases him and storms out of the room furious. Dean, Cas, Sam, and Eileen stare at her in awe. Dean never thought that his porn viewing habits could tick someone off.

"Some friend you got, Sammy " Dean sneered

"It's not my fault you pissed her off" Sam argued "You don't have to like her, but showing a bit of respect isn't asking much. She just wants to be seen as a person"

"Let's just stay out of her way for a little bit" Eileen suggested "we need her to be cooperative with us"

"She's won't be unless we keep our end of the deal" Sam retorted "we don't even know how to find her father"

"Maybe I can talk to Crowley" Dean replied "he might be able to help us out"

"Crowley helping us?" Sam laughed "that's easier said then done"

* * *

  
When they stopped in front of a strip club, Dean was a bit amuse. He wasn't really surprised that this is where Winnie took them. Nymphs were apparently known for promiscuity. Winnie was staring at the building as if she was going to be sick.

"You okay?"Dean asked

"Yeah, I'm fine" Winnie sighed "I just haven't seen Delilah in a while"

"Is she a nymph too?"

"And siren"

"What's the difference?"

Winnie bit the inside of her cheek. She began to fidget with her curls as if she was nervous.

"Nymphs aren't monsters" Winnie states before getting out of the impala

Dean and Sam followed her outside and she turned toward them before reaching the entrance.

"You two don't have to come inside with me" she replied "I can take care of myself"

"Winnie, we need to work with you in order to kill these things" Sam retorted

"Alright" Winnie handed them a few twenty dollar bills "get a drink, ask for a dance, mingle"

Winnie gave the boys a wink before they pushed inside the building. The first thing they were greeted with was the smell of perfume and beer. The lights blinded them, bright shades of purple and red and hints of gold. The strip club itself was bigger than an average one and far more extravagant.

Women served drinks, walked around clad in underwear and some entertained the customers. Sam felt like he shouldn't be here. He knew all the women were nymphs and were probably trafficked at one point or another. If anything he felt bad for them that they only found acceptance if they stripped for drunks.

Dean for once didn't feel giddy, like a kid in a candy store. He felt out of place for once, something about the atmosphere was completely off. It wasn't greeting him, like most strip clubs do. Winnie pushed through the woman and drunk men while Sam and Dean followed her. She seemed to glide through with ease as if she owned the place.

They soon stopped when she stood next to a tall, extremely curvy, redhead who was dressed in black lace and fishnet garters with heels that looked like medieval torture devices.

"Did you miss me sweetie?" Winnie said in a sultry voice

The redhead turned to look at Winnie and her bright green eyes lit up. Her face reminded Dean of a fairy and her pale skin was covered in thousands of freckles. She was just as, if not more beautiful, than Winnie. This must have been Delilah. Her lips curved into a smirk and she reached over to grab Winnie by her waist.

"It's good to see you Roxanne" Delilah giggled

"Lela, we talked about this" Winnie teased "I go by Winnie now"

"You know you can't get mad at me for that. I'm an angel"

Delilah notices Sam and Dean and her eyes almost glow. She let's go of Winnie and turns her attention to the boys. Winnie becomes irritated when Delilah's lips form a grin that is both mischievous and sexy.

"Roxanne, you didn't tell me you brought me a snack" Delilah says breathlessly as she circles the boys

Sam shifts uncomfortably as Dean keeps his eyes locked on the hybrid with an intense gaze. They both didn't trust her for one second. After all, they have had bad experiences with sirens and Winnie was a handful enough.

"Down girl" Winnie giggles "they're friends, not customers"

"But can't they join us?!" Delilah exclaims "they're so cute and you know how much fun we can have with them"

Winnie's confusion turns to rage. Sam could tell that Winnie felt very possessive over Delilah. He could see why she couldn't have relationship with her. Winnie would always want her, but Delilah would always seek and lust for others. He found it strange because he felt that Winnie deserved something better than that. However, she forces a smile pulls Delilah close to her. Their noses brush against one another and Winnie cradled Delilah in a loving manner.

"We need to talk. Privately" Winnie purrs

Sam is about to intervene, until Winnie smashes her lips against Delilah's. Delilah almost appears to melt into Winnie. Dean clears his throat, but the girls are too invested in each other to care.

"Sam, we should wait out by the car" Dean suggests uncomfortably

Sam just nods and they slowly walk out of that place. Winnie pulls away from Delilah gasping for air. Delilah smiles in satisfaction and laughs.

"You never cease to amaze me, Roxanne" Delilah giggles

"I need a favor, Lela" Winnie replies, her tone becoming serious

"Of course you do. What do you wanna know?"

Winnie quickly grabs Delilah by her arm and pulls her into a private room, where customers get "special" treatment. Delilah giggles as Winnie pushes her against the leather couch and straddles her waist. Winnie pulls on her own yellow blouse and strips into the same clothing Delilah posses. Winnie gives her a harsh, but meaningful kiss before saying

"Hybrids, what do you know about them and how can I kill them?"  
  
Delilah's shocked expression turns to a smirk. Winnie gives her a determined smile before pulling her in for another long kiss. 

* * *

  
Winnie has been in the building for about an hour and Dean is getting impatient.

"What is taking so long?! I swear if this is a joke-"

"Dean!" Sam hisses "Winnie would betray us! Just let her handle this"

"Sammy, what the hell are we even doing here?! She's nothing but an arrogant bitch, who can control people" Dean says completely enraged

"I don't like this either" Sam admits "I don't, but Winnie is the closest thing we got to a lead! Hunters are dying because of these things and we can actually save people if we figure out how to kill these bastards"

Dean knew his brother was right. They would have to keep everyone they knew safe until they figured something out. Eileen would have to stay with them for a bit and Winnie would too. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Winnie was resourceful and could be useful in the long run.

Before Dean could say anything, Winnie was walking towards them with a confident smirk on her face. Her curls were messy and her lipstick was a bit smudge. Sam couldn't help, but greet her with a smile.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked her

"I've never been better" Winnie giggled

"Did you get anything? You know, besides a hook up?"

Winnie playfully punches Sam in the shoulder, before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a strip of paper. On the paper, was a phone number, address, and a name. Maxwell Harrison. Sam and Dean looked at Winnie in confusion.

"How does any of this help us?" Dean asked irritated

"Maxwell Harrison is a demon" Winnie replied with a smirk "He's one of Lucifers most trusted followers. He creates hybrids, he created Delilah about 45 years ago. We can gain his trust, then I can get information out of him. If he created hybrids, then he should know how they can be killed"

Sam and Dean looked happy for once. Winnie was able to get more leads out of this, then they ever could. If anyone could get any information out of this demon, it was her. Sam hands the paper back to Winnie and opens the impala door for her.

"So, are you losers hungry?" Winnie asked, breaking the silence   
__

* * *

  
Sam was exhausted when they got back to the bunker. He had only gotten an hour of sleep and he stayed up the entire night before. Sam hasn't gotten that much sleep in the past few months. He's always plagued with nightmares or working on a case.

Sam begins to debate on whether he should research or at least get some rest before they planned their next move. He pulls off his jacket and goes into the kitchen to find some food to eat. He knows that Mary went out of town to discuss with some hunters about their current situation, so he isn't surprised that the bunker is quite. However, he wonders where Eileen has gone. Was she resting or did she get lost in the thousands of books they had.

After Sam eats some leftovers, he decides to take a shower before he naps. Once he gets to his room, he finds Eileen staring at a photograph. Her long, dark hair was draped to one side and she fidgeted with her sleeves. She was wearing one of his shirts. He didn't mind that she was in here, but he was still confused. He closes the door behind him. Sam walks over to Eileen and taps her shoulder to get her attention. Eileen stares at him with wide eyes for a moment, before giving him him a warm smile.

(How'd you get in here?) Sam signed

(Your mother let me in. I needed a new shirt and she couldn't lend me anything because she already packed her clothes) Eileen signed back

(I'll have to have a talk with her about that)

Sam laughed and Eileen looked down at the floor slightly embarrassed. He honestly didn't mind any of it, if anything he figured his mother purposely made Eileen come in her, but why? What did she figure he'd gain from it? Did she need Eileen to find something or did she want to set him up?

They both stand there in silence. Sam for once actually didn't know what to do. Here was this pretty girl, who he definitely felt something for, but didn't know what to say. Eileen had grown so close to him and they had causally flirted over video chats, but could he actually pursue her? He didn't want her to be another one of 'Sam Winchester's fails at having a love life'. Eileen knew about the old relationships he's had, and how they ended. Although to be fair, she was unlike any other girl he's met. She was strong, completely badass, a brilliant hunter, and downright sexy at times (of course to Sam that was all the time). Eileen looks up and begins to shift slightly towards him.

"I should probably just go" Eileen replies "I shouldn't be in here"

"You don't have to leave. I really don't mind" Sam retorts at her

Eileen smiles. Sam doesn't realize how close they are. He could feel the heat radiating off of her and felt his heart pound like a bongo drum. With every thump, it ached. What would he give to touch her?! Eileen stares at him. Her expression has changed from its original shyness. She was staring at him with this pleading expression. Lust.

She almost moves as quickly as him when he slams their lips together. He carefully cradled her face in his has as they softly kiss. Eileen slowly relaxes and presses her body to his. They kiss for a moment longer before Sam pulls away. Eileen smiles at him and runs her fingers through his hair.

"On second thought, maybe I should stay" she laughs

"You're such a smartass sometimes" Sam smiles

"You know you love it"

"Eileen, we don't need to do anything. We can just talk for a bit or pretend none of this happened or-"

"Sam, shut up. I'm not objecting to any of this. Are you?"

"No"

"Then kiss me"

Sam does without any hesitation. Eileen pushes his jacket off of him as he begins to lift her off the ground. Eileen pulls gently on his bottom lip as she wraps here legs around his waist and pulls him closer to her. Sam carries her and carefully placed her onto his bed before kissing her again. Eileen kisses him back while running one hand through his hair and running the other along his chest and stomach.

They sync with each other. Eileen compliments every movement he makes. They follow each other as if they have a telepathic connection of what will happen next. Sam wanted to keep her safe and for a moment he felt as though he was in an ideal 'apple pie' life. Maybe she was just everything he was looking for? Sam brakes away to pull his shirt over his head and Eileen follows behind him.

He takes a moment to stare at her and truly take her in. Her body was toned and pale skin was free of any blemishes and scars. Her lips were swollen and panting for air. She stared up at Sam with her bright hazel eyes, anticipating his next move. He smiles at her and she smiles back. Sam leans forward and begins to kiss at her neck.

Eileen rolls her head back and moans in pleasure. A sound that is like music to his ears. Eileen somehow manages to grab his hand and place it against her breast. Sam begins to grope her through the fabric of her bra, causing Eileen to gasp and moan more frequently. Sam looks up at her to see her. Her mouth is hanging open in pleasure. Her hair is a mess and slightly in her face, and her eyes are half closed. She's absolutely beautiful.

Sam moves back up to kiss her and she kisses him back fiercely. Sam groans as Eileen grips and begins to pull on his hair. Sam doesn't care if Dean, or the whole world hears them. He's so invested in the gorgeous women who's kissing him. He doesn't want this to stop. He would give anything to just live in this moment forever. Eileen moves her hands towards his jeans and then...and then...

* * *

 

Sam wakes from his dream panting and sweating. He looks around his room, no Eileen. He was completely alone. None of it happened. It was all just a dream. Sam checks himself and isn't necessarily surprised to find that his dream has gotten him fully aroused.

Sam lays there for moment to calm himself down. Why was he even having these thoughts? If he even tried to pursue Eileen, she'd be practically signing her own death certificate. He truly did care for Eileen and did want someone to use her to get to him. She was too important to him and the last time he felt this way, he lost Jessica. He would die if he even lost Eileen. He didn't have to pretend to be someone he wasn't around her. She accepted all of his flaws and mistakes he's made.

Sam gets up and walks to the kitchen, figuring that some coffee will calm him down. As Sam waits on the coffee maker, he's surprised that the bunker is so quiet. Normally Cas would be wandering around or Mary would be up doing some research. Then he hears shifting and rustling. Sam walks around to figure out where the noise is coming from.

He finds Winnie sitting at the map table, with an array of food in front of her. From fruits, to ice cream, leftover Chinese food, and pizza. Winnie looks over at Sam and smiles. As Sam sits next to her, he can't help but wonder why some people couldn't give her a chance.

"What's with all the food?" Sam asks

"It's a nymph thing" Winnie giggles while eating blackberries off her fingers

"Care to elaborate?"

"Nymphs go through a stage of heat every summer. It's like ovulation for women. It's how you know if you're fertile. We tend to get erratic hormones, craving mass amounts of attention, money, sex, or food. Each nymph is different"

"And you crave food?"

"And sex. It varies"

Sam nods Winnie really wasn't a bad person. She just experienced some bad things and he noticed this as she sat there and drank melted ice cream from a container. He could see why people were so drawn to her. She was strangely captivating.

"Why are you awake?" Winnie asks him

"I just have a lot on my mind" Sam explains

"Is one of those things Eileen?"

Sam looks at her confused. Was he just that transparent?

"I see the way you stare at her" Winnie giggles "you two are so wrapped up in each other"

She was right. From day one, Eileen and Sam clicked. She was understanding when he accidentally sighed 'fuck you' instead of 'thank you'. Eileen made him genuinely smile and laugh, something he rarely does.

"It's not like that" Sam replies

"No. Huh, well what are you waiting for?"

"She isn't just some girl-"

"You're right, she's not. I don't know why you're so scared. It's best if you just have something with her rather than let her pass you by"

"Winnie, relationships don't work for me"

"Oh honey, I'm not telling you to get hitched. I'm telling you to man the hell up. I've had so many people I loved come and go and as sad as it is, they've all given me so many valuable memories"

"Winnie..."

"Sam, do what you want. I can't make you do anything...well, I can, but what I'm trying to say is that you don't meet a girl like Eileen everyday. She might just be the thing you've been looking for"

Behind Winnie's tough appearance, there was a hopeless romantic. She seemed to upfront herself with a lot of wisdom and understanding of love. Her entire flirtatious side was a facade. She was very honest once you got to know her and was kind. Maybe she was right? Maybe Eileen was everything Sam could've wanted? The real question was, is he wiling to try?

* * *

  
Dean looked down at his phone in frustration. Was he really going to call Crowley? Ever since the former king of hell got back after being overthrown, he's been distant. Not that Dean cared so much, Crowley was a pain in the ass, but was helpful when times called for it.

Dean lets out a sigh and presses the call button. He lets the phone ring until a that familiar British voice behind him says

"Squirrel, do what do I owe the pleasure?"

Dean spins around to find Crowley smirking at him. Dean gives him a look of annoyance.

"Jesus, Crowley! Can't you answer the phone like a normal person" Dean growls

"Let's cut to the chase" Crowley sneers "what do you want?"

"I need you to help me track down a demon"

"Why exactly?"

"We made a deal with a nymph-"

"Nymphs were killed off"

"No they weren't. This isn't a normal nymph. She's a hybrid. She can do things and she only agreed to help us if we killed her deadbeat demon daddy"

Crowley looks at Dean with a blank state of confusion.

"What makes you think I know anything?" Crowley asks

"You're the King of Hell. I assume you can track and sense any demon"

Crowley lets out a sigh of annoyance. Why was he being so difficult? What was he not telling Dean?  
  
"Let me see this nymph" Crowley demands

Dean leads Crowley into the main room. They stand a few feet away from Winnie who doesn't notice them. She's too preoccupied with eating raspberries. Crowley seems to stiffen up when he sees her. Was he scared of her? Crowley was scared of a 5ft tall girl?! He was the King of fricking Hell!

"Can't help you" Crowley replies

"Are you sure?" Dean asked " you can't figure out anything?"

"No squirrel and it looks like you've wasted my time"

"Maybe Rowena can-"

Crowley grabs Dean and pushed him out of the room. He was angry and Dean couldn't understand why.

"What the hell?!" Dean yells in annoyance

"You listen to me you little maggot!" Crowley hisses "it's best that you just drop it. You are getting yourself tangled in the wrong business. That bitch isn't even supposed to be alive and be happy that I haven't killed her. There's nothing to find about her and I don't know a thing about her pathetic father. I do know that nymphs are dangerous little creatures and you're only endangering everything you care about!"

With that, Crowley disappears. Why did he get all defensive? He couldn't be her father? No! Crowley had only one child and that was Gavin. Besides, Crowley would've known if he had a daughter. He would have made that clear. Maybe he was scared of Winnie's father? Maybe he was more powerful than Crowley?

He had to know something about her. It was obvious that he knew something and Dean didn't know what. Perhaps Rowena could help them out? Whatever it was, Dean knew that Crowley was hiding something and he had to figure out what it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to leave a comment and some suggestions. I would appreciate it a lot.


End file.
